


Unluckiness, Indulgence, and Nothingness

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Flowers, Fluff, Komaeda as a magical being, M/M, One Shot, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Fill: Scaevity (Unluckiness)"They crafted unluckiness from pale moonlight and from collapsing, dying stars. They molded unluckiness from bleached clay and needles from dying pine trees. They swirled murky water with anemone petals and purple hyacinth and they wove clouds and rain together. They then added dragon fire, a spark of life inside the being and created Unluckiness."There was simply too much luck in the world, so the Divine Dragons made Komaeda Nagito to counter it. Shunned by the world, Nagito lives alone until one day a boy stumbles into his castle.





	Unluckiness, Indulgence, and Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This story was prompted to me on tumblr and first I had a very hard time because "Unluckiness" could have been a very easy out for a Komaeda/Hinata story. I really wanted to be creative with the prompt and not just fall into a trap of ease. 
> 
> I didn't expect to write so much and ended up adding a lot of scenes in. It was very fun to build this world, but also exhausting. I also enjoyed using flowers in this story as a means of communicating (I guess my FE Mafia AU is sticking with my brain still ahahaha...). 
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always motivate me and make my day! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr yourself, the link is [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

In the beginning, there was too much luck in the world.

Luck poured out from the sun, staining the world in golden light. It seeped into the trees and plants, digging into the soil upon the roots, burying deep underground. Luck flowed through the crystal-clear rivers and the aquamarine waters, and the endless sky that stretch like a canvas. Luck latched onto the smallest of animals, the insects, the worms, the rodents that scurried across the ground. Luck radiated off the largest of animals, graceful, calm, and sharp. Luck burned vibrant colours into the fruits and vegetables of the land and intoxicated all who ate them. People became greedy on luck, gluttonous and fat. They consumed and consumed, but the world kept giving and giving so people kept eating and eating. It was too abundant of a resource, too powerful to stop or curb.

So, the Divine Dragons introduced unluckiness.

They crafted unluckiness from pale moonlight and from collapsing, dying stars. They molded unluckiness from bleached clay and needles from dying pine trees. They swirled murky water with anemone petals and purple hyacinth and they wove clouds and rain together. They then added dragon fire, a spark of life inside the being and created Unluckiness.

They named the being Komaeda Nagito and set him down into the world. He was the balance, the scale, the dark hole that consumed all. He was there to right the wrongs of the imperfect, unbalanced world. So, when he walked along the earth, plants died and trees withered. Fruit rotted and crops died. People felt sick around him and animals hissed and howled and scratched at him.

So, the people shunned him, were disturbed by him, and avoided him. Some even tried to destroy him. For humanity was too addicted to luck, too blinded by the toxic golden liquid in their veins. There was never a place in the world for Komaeda Nagito, not in a world consumed and ravished by luck.

But Komaeda Nagito couldn’t die, nor would the Divine Dragons take him back. He had to be in this world, this broken, crumbling rock of rotting luck. It was just his misfortune, his destiny and fate, to be unlucky.

All for the sake of the world.

~

Nagito didn’t need to sleep, but he liked to sleep anyways. Or at least, he tried. If he lay around for too long things around him died. Once, he fell asleep in a field and woke to find the ground bare, the grass dead and brown, and trees crooked and twisting. When he moved, Nagito saw the space where he had fallen asleep. The ground was sinking in, almost like acid rain had started to eat away at the soil. Nagito had sighed and kept on moving. He tested many places out. Organic materials withered away at touch, softer materials giving away sooner than harder materials. That meant Nagito stayed on rocky paths and away from greenery.

His current residence was an old abandoned stone castle way up in the mountains. It had once belonged to someone wealthy, but that wealth and life had long left the castle. Tapestries hung in ragged piles of cloth. Dust had collected everywhere and cracks were in the floors and walls. Ivy had begun to wrap up and around the stone, poking through wherever it wanted. Nagito stopped the invasion by touching the plant’s vines every so often, watching the tips dry and curl, dying. Other plants, like weeds tried to creep up, but Nagito would kill those too. Not because he hated plants, but because plants brought animals and he hated dealing with animals trying to attack him. (Which he already had to deal with a family of vicious mice located in the east wing.) It was why he stuck to the west wing and made his room there. Where, he was currently lying down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, plucking at his coat.

His clothes weren’t made from materials from the world. They were made by the magic of the Divine Dragons. The fabric didn’t tear or rip. It never got dirty or smelly. Nagito wasn’t sure what it was made of, but he never really got to ask. Actually, he never got to talk to the beings who made him. He had seen them, of course, but that was before they gave him voice and sent him down to balance the world out. Regardless, he was thankful for their gifts, of a reasonable sized wardrobe. Other wise he didn’t know what he’d do.

“Probably wear metal or something.” Nagito mused to himself, for what felt like the thousandth time.

He had a lot of time to think. No one talked to him.

Nagito closed his eyes and curled closer. The floor was uncomfortable, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. Bedding, mattresses, wooden bed frames, all of it would be reduced to rubble by the time he woke. That in itself was uncomfortable too. Waking up in a pile of nothing wasn’t the way to start a morning. Nagito knew. He’d done that enough times.

Moonlight danced in the room, over his closed eyes. Nagito shifted, turning away from the light and wondered if there was a way to fix things before they were nothing in his hands. Maybe if he raided a black smith’s metal scrap heap early in the morning. Laughing softly to himself, Nagito tried to sleep, drift off.

However, a clattering in the hallway jolted him awake, slamming his brain harshly back into his skull. Nagito groaned and rolled over, sitting up. His vision was blurry and his mind hazy. He barely had time to concentrate when the door opened and a head poked in.

Nagito froze, his brain catching up to his body, comprehending what was before him. A boy stood there, hair short, eyes wide. His clothing was a bit dirty, leaves and twigs sticking to them, and one side of his arm was caked in mud, like he had fallen and slid. His mouth opened and closed a bit before he stepped inside, slowly, cautiously. Nagito reacted, standing up.

“Uh…” The boy softly began to speak.

This was it. Nagito knew people could just sense the unluckiness radiating off his skin and body. People could smell the world rejecting him, trying to expel him like the body did to sickness. If the boy didn’t realize it now, he would later. Nagito had to drive the boy away.

“I didn’t realize someone was here.” The boy said.

“Yeah well I don’t put signs up.” Nagito retorted. “What are you doing here?”

“I um… I got lost.” The boy replied, shifting a little.

Liar. Nagito didn’t call him out. The reasons why didn’t concern him. “Too bad for you.” Nagito hissed, “Leave now or in the morning.”

“I’m Hajime Hinata.” The boy introduced himself, as though Nagito hadn’t spoken, hand outstretched for a handshake.

“Well Hinata,” Nagito rolled his eyes. What difference did it make if he knew his name or not? “My ultimatum is leave in the morning. This is my castle.”

“Yours?” Hinata asked, “But I thought you said there weren’t signs.”

“Signs or not. Those don’t dictate if a place belongs to someone.” Nagito snapped, “Besides I was here first. Isn’t that the logic people like to use when claiming things?”

Hinata didn’t say anything, though his hand dropped a little. “Fine. Can I at least know your name?”

“Why?” Nagito asked. “You’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Well I am going to be here for a little while. Besides, isn’t it polite to introduce yourself? I don’t want to use ‘hey you’ all the time.”

He had a point. Nagito sighed, “I’m Komaeda Nagito.” He sat back down, crossing his arms.

Hinata didn’t press for a handshake. He sat down and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the bed with the bare mattress. “Were you trying to sleep?” He mildly asked.

“Yes?” Nagito asked. Did Hinata have to state the obvious?

“Oh… so you aren’t using the bed?” Hinata asked.

Nagito shifted his gaze to the bed and to Hinata. Oops. He hadn’t been around people long enough to have to hide his nature. People usually knew immediately. He’d have to lie a little and cover it up. Not that he was afraid of Hinata, but if word got around it would be a pain.

“It’s old and probably has bed bugs in it.” Nagito said. “I’m not risking it.”

“Fair.” Hinata conceded before he curled against the wall directly under the window. “Good night then, Komaeda. Sorry for disturbing you and thank you for letting me stay.”

Nagito’s eyebrow twitched. “There are plenty of other rooms here.”

“Safety?” Hinata said, “Or a way to insure I won’t do anything nefarious?”

What kind of person pointed that out and expected someone to believe they would actually do something bad? Nagito didn’t believe in reverse psychology. People either said what they’d do or said nothing. In the end, words always betrayed a person.

“Right.” Nagito rolled his eyes once again before lying down.

Silence filled the room. Nagito closed his eyes but didn’t fall asleep. Instead he waited, listening to Hinata’s breathing until it evened out. Only then did Nagito sit up and stare. Hinata was slouched against the wall, half sitting and half falling over. His chest was moving in a steady rhythm. It was strange, Hinata was strange. He hadn’t noticed the unluckiness waffling in the air and Nagito wasn’t sure if it was coincidence or ignorance on Hinata’s part. A small flutter filled Nagito’s mind, an idea, that perhaps Hinata didn’t have to leave so soon…

No… no… that was too risky. He’d find out about Nagito’s unluckiness sooner or later and then he’d be afraid. He’d leave or he’d attack. Either way, the result wouldn’t be pleasant. So, in the end, Nagito was saving himself in the long run by kicking Hinata out.

As if in response, Hinata slid a bit more, his head at a strange angle. If he slept like that the entire night he’d wake with a crick in his neck. Nagito shouldn’t have cared; it was Hinata’s fault in the end, but some how he found himself adjusting Hinata’s position, lying him on the ground. The moment he finished, Nagito glared at his hands, as though they were to blame, and returned to his spot. He lay down and closed his eyes drifting off. Hinata would leave in the morning and all would return to normal.

~

Nagito woke to the sound of rustling and movement. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Hinata at the fire place at the other side of the room, fiddling with the wood, adding some to an already burning fire. A kettle was on, slowly starting to steam. At the side were plates, cups, and cutlery. One of the plates held some fruit, from a trees and bushes that grew around the castle, and another plate held some fish, already cooked.

“Good morning.” Hinata greeted. “I… I know you wanted me to leave right away, but I wanted to thank you by making us breakfast.”

Breakfast. Food always rotted the moment he touched it. Water would turn murky and taste of iron. Nagito also didn’t need to eat or drink, so the gesture was wasted. Plus, if he tried to play along Hinata would see and then he’d understand.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Nagito told him, “I’m not hungry. Eat and then go.”

Hinata frowned and grabbed the kettle carefully away from the fire and poured some tea, mint judging by the smell. “Here, I found the mint growing outside. I cleaned it and all.” He held out the cup.

“No.” Nagito refused, “I’m fine.”

Hinata moved forward a little, sighing, “Look, you don’t have to like me, but at least accept my attempt to thank you.”

“I don’t drink tea.” Nagito tried.

“Fine.” Hinata set the cup down, “Then at least eat some berries? I picked them fresh.” He jabbed the plate and Nagito and some of the berries rolled off and landed on Nagito’s leg.

Nagito froze. This was when the fruit would rot. It had touched him and that was all it needed. The rot always spread, like fungus up a tree trunk. There was no way to save the fruit once it touched him.

The berry didn’t rot. It sat innocently on Nagito’s leg. Nagito stared at the fruit and then at Hinata. Hinata didn’t react. He just set the plate in Nagito’s lap, taking advantage of the stunned silence.

“Eat.” He ordered before turning around towards the fire, “Do you want the fish too or no?”

Nagito didn’t know what to say. He touched the berry on his leg and picked it up. It gleamed red and purple, healthy and fresh. Slowly, almost like he was scared movement too quick would break the illusion, he pressed the berry to his lips and ate it. The taste was sweet and tart at the same time. Nagito chewed and swallowed, feeling moisture run slowly down his face.

The berry was good.

“Well?” Hinata was facing him again. “Fish… hey? Are you okay?”

How embarrassing. Nagito wiped his face. “Yeah sure.”

“Yeah to the fish or yeah to being okay?” Hinata asked.

“Both.” Nagito answered. “Yeah to both.”

“All right.” Hinata set the plate in front of Nagito, “Enjoy.”

Carefully Nagito waited until Hinata was busy before he touched the fish. It didn’t rot too. It sat there innocently. Picking it up, Nagito bit into the flesh, like he’d seen other people do. The fish was flaky, soft, and tender. Smiling to himself, Nagito ate his first breakfast in silence, trying to not cry. For a moment the how and why were lost to him and Nagito didn’t care. He just wanted to experience the moment.

~

Hinata insisted on doing the dishes and as he did them, Nagito went to experiment. He walked to a section of the castle he didn’t go in often, but wasn’t too far from Hinata, and touched a weed growing in the cracks. The weed immediately shrivelled up and died. Nagito looked at his hands and sighed. Now that he was composed from breakfast he could think clearly. Breakfast and the food not rotting had to be linked to Hinata. He was the only thing that changed in his life. Process of elimination told him so, but if that was the case… how? How did Hinata do that? There was no force in the world to counter his unluckiness. That was the point. He had to counter the luck in the world. Hinata countering him was a bad omen… right?

Nagito wasn’t sure. He wished he could ask the Divine Dragons for help, for advice, but they were off in some unreachable dimension. No, if Nagito wanted answers he’d need to find them out himself.

“I’m done.” Hinata walked over, “Thank you again for letting me stay. I’ll just be off and…” He paused, “Oh, dandelions?”

What? Nagito looked and sure enough saw the white fluff of a dandelions in the corner. Hinata walked over and plucked both of the stems, offering one to him.

“I know it’s childish, but I can’t help but make wishes on them.” Hinata gave a smile, “Here?”

Nagito stared at the plant in Hinata’s hand. This was a way to test his theory out. He reached out, ignoring how Hinata’s fingers brushed against his, and took the flower. The dandelion didn’t wither. Nagito exhaled slowly.

“I know this just spreads them everywhere and people call them weeds, but,” Hinata leaned against the open window and blew the white fluff out, “doesn’t everything deserve a chance to live?”

The fluff danced out the window, brushing the broken frame before floating out. Nagito soon found himself blowing the fluff out the window too, making a silent wish. He then turned to Hinata.

“This frame isn’t going to fix itself.” He said before walking out.

What was he doing? Nagito wasn’t sure, but for the first time he had eaten food and touched flowers and they didn’t rot and die. Keeping Hinata around just to test out his theory and then possibly live in peace was selfish, but a little bit of indulgence was fine. Once his curiosity was sated Nagito could kick Hinata out.

“Well, I guess we better get working on that.” Hinata said behind him.

Nagito’s lips twitched and he sunk a little into indulgence.

~

“Hey, I don’t mean to be rude.” Hinata said as they worked, “But aren’t you worried about your jacket?”

“My jacket?” Nagito asked.

“I mean…” Hinata rubbed his head, “We are working outside.”

“And?” Nagito’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t be defensive…” Hinata muttered before he spoke up, “It’s just, I don’t want you getting your jacket too dirty.” He paused, “Even though… you might have another one?”

Nagito stopped. Another one… clothes… he looked down at his clothing. It was magical and didn’t need to be washed, but with Hinata around he couldn’t just tell him that. More questions would crop up and Nagito didn’t want to deal with those. Though… if Hinata truly could neutralize the rotting of food and water, that had to extend to regular clothes too. But… Nagito didn’t have any regular clothes with him, just what the Divine Dragons had given him.

Not that he was going to tell Hinata that. Instead he shrugged.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about things that are my business.”

“Okay, okay.” Hinata sighed out. “Sorry, I was just curious…”

Nagito held back a scathing response and instead focused on their work. There was no need for him to be snarky to Hinata. Nagito reminded himself of that as they worked through the rest of the afternoon.

~

The window was fixed by the evening. Nagito didn’t rot the wood or destroy anything in the process. Nagito then pointed out the door also needed fixing, as it squeaked. Again, the wood didn’t do so much as flake under his touch. They finished by the next day. Hinata didn’t bring up being lost and that sealed the fact he had lied. Not that Nagito cared. He hadn’t destroyed anything and the glee from that seeped into his bones. Slowly Nagito was sinking deeper and deeper into indulgence, knowing silently it had to stop at some point. Nagito couldn’t ask Hinata to help him fix the entire castle. A couple things were fine, but any more and it would be too greedy. Making his mind up, Nagito readied to tell Hinata over supper, but before he could Hinata spoke.

“So, uh… I was thinking, perhaps we should fix up this room.” Hinata gestured, “Like… the bed?” He pointed to the lopsided bed frame. “And maybe find some cloth for curtains? The moonlight is nice and all, but I do like sleeping.”

Nagito should have said no and demanded Hinata leave.

He didn’t.

Instead the next day they measured out the bed’s dimensions before dismantling it. The wood was indeed too warped to be reused for the bed, but Hinata assured they could find something else to use the wood for. If nothing else they had some fire wood. They then cut a few pine trees and began to work. Making the bed was a learning experience, but Hinata seemed rather knowledgeable. He wasn’t an expert, but he knew enough that their work was smooth.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Hinata said as they slowly saw the bedframe come together, “I suppose this means we’ll have to get a mattress or something? I’m surprised bed bugs didn’t jump out and eat our skin off.”

“Funny.” Nagito dryly said, but only half dry. “But traditional mattresses use hay to stuff them and that’s itchy and dusty.”

“Yeah, if you don’t get a magic one.” Hinata answered with a smile, “They’re not too expensive and it’s all air magic. Though I heard you can get water magic ones?”

Magic huh? Nagito had never been in a city long enough to see the slow industry of magical items bloom. However, as nice as the idea was…

“Money.” Nagito said, “We don’t have money.”

“You don’t?” Hinata mildly asked, “I mean… not to be rude. I’m just surprised. This is a castle.”

“Looters and thieves have come here long before I arrived,” Nagito told him.

Hinata hummed, “Well perhaps we can sell some of the things around here? I mean, the plants outside. Mint can fetch a decent price and berries always do well with the general stores that sell jams and preservatives.”

Nagito didn’t know what to say, so he simply agreed and the next day Hinata had everything packaged up. As he finished putting everything neatly away, Nagito felt queasy. He hadn’t thought this through. The village… everyone would know… they’d get sick. Somehow Hinata was some rare exception. He hadn’t noticed the unluckiness oozing out of him, but once they reached town Hinata would know. Then he’d leave him. Suddenly that too made Nagito feel a bit sick to his stomach. Still… the idea of staying alone in the castle, wondering if Hinata would return also made his mind spin.

So, with a foolish heart, Nagito left with Hinata, each step closer to the village sending spikes and cotton into his heart. Being beside Hinata somehow soothed the pain, but the anxiety and anxiousness swelled and rolled in his heart, like needles set on fire. He needed a distraction.

“Tell me, what’s the village like?”

“Hm…” Hinata mused, “I only passed through it, so I’m not too sure, but it’s rather large. New people keep coming and moving in. Soon I’m sure it will grow outward more and more.”

Great. Did that mean Nagito had to move?

“I see…” Nagito muttered. “And the people?”

“Friendly.” Hinata answered, “One woman helped me when I was hopelessly lost on my way to the market.” He laughed, “It’s a bit tricky to find, but I know how to get there now.”

When the village came into view, Nagito’s heart flopped uselessly against his chest. The churning in his stomach returned and Nagito felt split down the middle to what he wanted to do. Did he want to go into the village? Or did he want to never step foot?

He went in. Nagito forced himself to follow Hinata. Out of the corner of his eyes he waited for people to become sick, nauseous and collapse. Then Hinata would know. He’d see the unluckiness.

Nothing. No one batted an eyelash at them. Nagito could barely believe it. They managed to locate the market place and Hinata did all the talking. Nagito could barely think. After selling and getting money back, they went to a shop with the mattresses. Just as Hinata had said, the mattresses weren’t too expensive and they purchased two, one water and one air. The packages were tiny and with instructions on how to use them, they left.

“We still have time.” Hinata said, “Want to get something else?” He held up the bag of coins.

Something else? Nagito wasn’t sure what, but he nodded. They might as well look around. The churning had all but vanished and Nagito found the rest of their journey pleasant. Moving around the market they also bought some blankets, heavy and thin, for the different weather. Finally, they reached the end of the market. A stall was selling seeds for flowers. Nagito walked up and scanned the selection. He had never been interested in gardening, but now with Hinata…

“Oh, white violets.” Hinata said behind Nagito, “Those sound interesting.”

“It’s buy one package get the other half off.” The saleswoman said.

“Ah, that’s good.” Hinata turned to Nagito and smiled, “You pick one too.”

Pick one… Nagito scanned the selection before his eye caught a package. “This one. The mauve carnations?” He read the label.

“A great choice sir.” The woman said.

Nagito smiled to himself.

~

As soon as they returned home, they set the mattresses and the blankets up. Thanks to the shopkeeper and the instructions, the set up was easy. Nagito touched the air mattress and the water one and was delighted at the difference. And the fact they didn’t crumple under his touch.

“Which mattress do you want?” Hinata asked. “I’m fine with either.”

“We can switch on and off…” Nagito muttered, “But I want to start with the air one.”

“Okay.” Hinata agreed.

They still slept in the same room, the one they had met in. The room was only big enough for the one bed frame and that meant someone had to sleep without a frame. Hinata claimed he didn’t mind, so Nagito conceded.

When night came, Nagito stared at the mattress, wondering if he’d wake up to a pile of ashes. He crawled in, delighted that it was comfortable, and shut his eyes, drifting off asleep, a thin blanket wrapped around him.

In the morning he woke to the blankets still on him and the mattress intact. Nagito rolled over and looked at Hinata, still asleep and smiled.

He sunk further into indulgence.

~

They planted the flowers the next day. Nagito never had felt such pride and joy. Hinata taught him how to care for and watch over the plants, such as how to weed. It was the only time Nagito wished he could still kill plants on touch alone. When the flowers finally bloomed a couple weeks later, Nagito carefully picked some of the nicest ones and put them in a small vase that had been sitting on a shelf and gave them to Hinata.

“As thanks for helping me.” Nagito said.

Hinata smiled and accepted the flowers before giving Nagito some white violets, “This is thanks from me too.”

Nagito lifted the flowers to his face and smelt them. They smelt divine. He sunk further and further into indulgence.

~

Slowly they established a routine. Hinata was an earlier riser than Nagito and often got up and put the kettle on, starting a fire in the fireplace. Nagito then forced himself out of bed before Hinata went to gather food for breakfast. He couldn’t risk destroying the magical mattress and sheets. Even though Nagito wasn’t sure if the mattress could last longer due to it being magic. Regardless, he got up and didn’t touch anything when Hinata was out of the room. Of course, the option to just eat breakfast in the kitchen was there, but somehow the room had become their little nest.

However, this day, Nagito woke up earlier than Hinata. He glanced over at the sleeping figure at the floor. It had been almost a month now. He hadn’t kicked Hinata out and Hinata hadn’t left. The why eluded Nagito and he didn’t think it was his business to ask Hinata. The reasoning behind Hinata staying was probably linked to him having no where else to go, but beyond that Nagito didn’t need to know.

And really, why was he even still considering kicking Hinata out? Hinata had given him peace, was somehow letting him live normally and not destroy everything in his path. Convenience wasn’t the worst reason to keep someone around, right? Hinata got a place to stay and Nagito didn’t destroy everything in sight.

Except… he was enjoying Hinata’s company… sinking further and further in indulgence. He had only meant to test his theory to Hinata’s presence, not form a bond. Frowning, Nagito shoved that thought away. Just because Hinata was staying didn’t mean some day he’d leave. Nagito should just enjoy the relief of being normal while he could. That had to be enough.

“Komaeda?” Hinata’s voice filtered in the air, soft and still laced with sleep.

“Good morning.” Nagito replied. “Ready for breakfast?”

“That sounds good.” Hinata stretched while lying down before he sat up and stretched a little more, “Say, we should clean out the root cellar by the kitchen.”

“We should?” Nagito asked, tilting his head.

“Yes, we should. I checked it out and it’s rather bare. Not to mention dirty.” Hinata gave a long look, “Have you ever cleaned it?”

Nagito nearly choked. He had no need to clean areas like a kitchen before Hinata. Not that he was going to say that. “Um… no.”

“I figured.” Hinata gave a grin. “We better clean it before autumn so we have a place to put things.”

“It’s spring.” Nagito pointed out.

“Better be on top of things like that.” Hinata firmly said. “Next thing you know it will be too late.”

He had a point. Nagito hummed in agreement and went to start breakfast. After a quick breakfast, they headed over to the kitchen. The hallway was dirty as well, worn down. Nagito sighed when he spotted some weeds. Perhaps he’d wait until Hinata was out of the room before he cleared those. His unluckiness was good in specific situations, small doses.

The root cellar was mainly made of stone, with wooden shelves that lined the walls. Some barrels were in a corner as well as some crates. Everything was dusty. Nagito sneezed and wished they had a window to open. No such luck.

“Better get started…” Hinata muttered, “I’ll get the rags and water from the kitchen.”

“I can help.” Nagito offered.

“You could start sweeping.” Hinata pointed out. “The floor is quite dirty.”

Nagito looked over to the other corner. A wooden broom sat neatly with a dust pan. Nagito swallowed and balled his hands into a fist. “Uh… right.”

“Thanks. I’ll be back in a moment.” Hinata left.

Waiting a full ten seconds to make sure Hinata was fully gone, Nagito got to faking it work. He couldn’t touch that broom without destroying it. Instead he hunted along the wall, looking in crevices. Weeds were poking out so Nagito touched them, watching the plants wither and die. He made sure to keep on lookout for Hinata, trying to listen to his footsteps. When the foot steps got closer, Nagito lunged for the broom, touching and pulling it away from the corner just as Hinata was coming down the stairs. The wood dipped a little under his touch, but the handle didn’t break.

“I’m back.” Hinata announced before he paused, “Didn’t get a lot done?” He raised an eyebrow.

Nagito flushed a little, “Sorry I…” He had to lie, “I thought I saw a mouse, so I checked to see if there was a hole in the wall.”

“Oh…” Hinata thoughtfully nodded, “We best look around carefully after. We don’t want mice down here.”

Nagito felt a small twitch inside at lying to Hinata, but it was for the best. He couldn’t tell Hinata. If he did, Hinata would leave him. It was best to keep this stability and hide the truth.

Silently, Nagito sunk further into indulgence.

~

“Swimming?” Nagito asked.

“Yes, want to come with me?” Hinata repeated. “It will be fun.”

Fun. He had never swum before. Of course, Nagito had dipped into cool ponds and lakes, but never where he couldn’t touch. Swimming implied movement and Nagito had no idea how to do that. He leaned against the window, back pressed against the cool glass. Summer was high in the sky, the sun and the warmth already trickling in and it was only midday. By the time the afternoon had fully arrived they’d be sweltering and uncomfortable.

“Don’t we have work to do outside?” Nagito pointed out.

“We can get that done in the morning.” Hinata explained. “In the afternoon it will be too unbearable to work anyways. So, I figured swimming would be fun.”

“About that…” Nagito hesitantly started.

Hinata tilted his head, listening.

“I… I can’t swim.” Nagito blurted the truth out.

He waited for Hinata’s response. Hinata didn’t laugh or ask him if he was joking. He instead nodded and bit his lip.

“Well, I’m not the best, but I can help you?” He offered, “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Hinata had a point about the weather and… Nagito felt his face heat a little bit. Help was nice and he trusted Hinata to at least make sure he didn’t drown. Not that Nagito was sure he could drown. He didn’t need a ton of things regular people did, but he had never tested breathing. It wasn’t something he was eager to test out, especially in water.

“Fine.” Nagito agreed. “But only for a little bit.”

“I promise it will be fun.” Hinata assured.

The place they went to was a lake in the forest. The water was clear and cool and welcoming on his overheated skin. They took off their shirts, wearing shorts to the lake, and went in. Nagito eased himself in while Hinata jumped in, making a huge splash. Moving around a little so he wasn’t too chilled by the sudden change in temperature, Nagito waded a little in, his feet still touching the bottom. Hinata immediately swam up to him, a bright smile on his face. Water clung to his short hair and Nagito’s chest tightened a little.

“Here.” Hinata reached out, “Let’s try to swim a little?”

Nagito swallowed and extended his hand into Hinata’s. “Okay…”

“First, can you float?” Hinata asked, “Like spread out and just float on the surface?”

“I think so…” Nagito muttered. How hard could it be?

Turned out, it could be very difficult. His body tensed, even when Hinata held onto his shoulders and supported him a little. His hips sunk immediately and Nagito felt a wave of embarrassment fill him.

“It’s fine.” Hinata hummed, “You’re just too tense. We need to find a way to relax you.”

“How?” Nagito asked.

“Go on your back again.” Hinata ordered, “Look up to the sky.”

Nagito did as Hinata asked, just like all the other times, but instead of staying stationary, Hinata slowly walked, still holding onto him. The momentum helped his body stay up and soon Nagito felt himself relaxing, getting used to lying in the water. When Hinata gently let go of him, Nagito glided a little before coming to a stop. He was floating. Nagito smiled.

“See, you got it.” Hinata’s voice came from beside him. “Now, look at your feet to get out of this.”

Doing as Hinata told him, Nagito found himself standing up. Turning around he beamed at Hinata, a wide smile. “Thanks, Hinata. I did it because of you.”

“It wasn’t a problem.” Hinata replied.

Nagito’s heart fluttered and he sunk a little further into indulgence.

~

A bit later that week Hinata found a honeysuckle plant growing along one side of the castle and showed Nagito. They spent the morning clearing the weeds and tall grass around it so the plant wasn’t crowded. As they worked, Nagito vowed to take some of the plant and put it in a vase to have in the room. When he mentioned it to Hinata, he got a smile and confirmation that it would be lovely.

Nagito in that moment wanted to touch Hinata’s face, lean in, and kiss him. He didn’t instead he let himself sink further into indulgence.

~

When the weather started to cool down they harvested the vegetables that had always grown around Nagito’s place but had never needed to worry about them. For the first time the root cellar had things inside. The kitchen was also in use more, as they had cleaned it out eons ago.

Hinata taught him how to make new dishes with the food, showing how to make fish stews and hearty soups and other dishes that made Nagito curl with delight. He still didn’t need to eat, but he found that he wanted to. With Hinata Nagito found himself wanting to do many things. His unluckiness was all but a distant memory. He hadn’t destroyed anything by touch alone in ages unless he wanted to and was away from Hinata.

Nagito felt powerful, warm, and in control. He still was fulfilling his purpose in the world, acting as a counter balance, but now wasn’t suffering.

“Komaeda?” Hinata was close, “You’re spacing out.”

Hinata. He wasn’t a bad person. He was nice, friendly, and once Nagito got over the fear of rejection, talking to Hinata was easy. It had caused his mind to shut down and thoughts to crop up in his brain. He wanted to hold Hinata, kiss him, be intimate, but… he couldn’t. Hinata probably didn’t feel the same way. So, Nagito stuffed that desire away.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day.” Nagito smiled, “What were you saying?”

“I was just asking what you wanted for supper.”

Hinata. He wanted his lips on his sucking away all hunger and desire.

“We got a ton of potatoes, let’s do something with those.” Nagito said instead.

They made a cream potato stew with some other root vegetables and fish. As they worked, Nagito carefully let Hinata take lead, showing him what to do. When the stew was done, they sat by the fireplace, eating it with bread. Warmth from the stew and fireplace seeped into Nagito, but it wasn’t the only source of warmth.

He sunk a little deeper into indulgence.

~

The next day it was raining. Nagito touched the window pane and watched the water drip down. Thankfully their outdoor work was basically done, but at the same time rain made everything feel gloomy.

“Oh well, we can fix up one of the many rooms in this castle of yours.” Hinata cheerfully pointed out.

They ended up picking the library. Nagito had seen it but hadn’t touched anything in fear of destroying the books. He could read (only because of the Divine Dragon’s magic), but rarely had chances to read anything not a sign. Inside the room was musty, smelling of aging leather, parchment, and stale ink. The shelves were high, reaching up to the ceiling. A ladder rolled around the circumference and Nagito could see himself getting lost for hours on end, picking books out.

He did, just not in the way he wanted. After they started a fire in the fireplace so the room wouldn’t be cold, they got to work. They ended up working in one section of the library, taking books out, dusting them off, dusting the shelves off, before putting the books back in order. The job was tedious and when they finished they were barely done a small section.

“Let’s take a break.” Hinata said, “Those couches look decent.”

True enough the couches didn’t look too moldy. Nagito hesitantly poked one. Nothing crawled out so he called it a victory.

“We could clean these while the afternoons are still warm.” Nagito pointed out.

“Then we can have something proper to sit in during winter.” Hinata agreed.

Winter. Nagito swallowed thickly. Suddenly the room felt a million degrees warmer. Hinata was implying he’d be staying with him for a longer time. Of course, that could be because travelling in the winter with minimal money, supplies, and plans was dangerous. A place to stay was always welcome, but Nagito couldn’t help but feel that Hinata wasn’t staying for survival or self interest.

Indulgence sunk further into him.

~

Winter came and despite their best efforts to keep warm, Hinata woke Nagito up one day with a cough. Nagito touched his forehead and realized Hinata was burning up. Fear welled inside of him. Hinata was sick. What did he do? Nagito couldn’t get sick, he was made by the Divine Dragons, which meant he didn’t know how to care for Hinata.

“It’s just a cold.” Hinata told him coughing, “Make me soup and some tea. Give me blankets and set the mattress close to the fire.”

Done. Nagito did as Hinata instructed, watching over him the entire day. When night sunk into the sky, snowflakes falling, Nagito stayed up and stoked the fire, making sure it was running. He’d stay up all night to make sure Hinata was warm. Not that it was doing any good. A moment later Hinata shivered.

“Is it not warm enough?” Nagito worried, “Do you need some more blankets?”

Hinata shook his head, “I just can’t warm up.”

Can’t warm up… what did Nagito do?

“I uh…” Hinata cut his thoughts, “I once read about… sharing warmth…”

Oh no… Nagito had read a lot too. Wasn’t that something romantic books did? Sharing beds? No, it didn’t matter. If it helped Hinata, Nagito would do it. Besides, it was for practical reasons. He wasn’t like the heroines in romantic novels who swooned over anything slightly romantic.

“Okay.” Nagito immediately crawled under the covers with Hinata, pressing close. “I’m here.”

Hinata snuggled into him. Nagito felt his heart crack. So much for not swooning. “You’re… so warm…” Hinata muttered, eyes drooping. “Don’t leave…”

Nagito shifted a little so he could still keep the fire going for a while longer and wrapped an arm around Hinata. “I won’t go.”

As he watched over Hinata, Nagito wanted to lean down and kiss him, pretend they were a thing. It was so tempting, the desire to feel Hinata against his lips. Nagito did his best to ignore the thought all night. He didn’t sleep.

~

“Say,” Hinata said one night, “It’s supposedly the new year today.”

“It is?” Nagito asked.

“Yes, I saw the village in festivities and I figured…”

“You want to go?” Nagito asked, “We can see what they’re doing.”

Hinata smiled and nodded.

They left while twilight was dimming the land. As Hinata had said, the village was lit with food stalls, dancing, music, and laughter. Despite the snow and the cold after a couple of warm drinks everything felt nice. Nagito enjoyed the freedom and generosity of strangers and soon he was full despite spending little.

“They said fireworks will be set off soon.” Hinata informed him.

“We better get a good spot then.” Nagito said.

They ended up on a hill, just a bit away from everyone else. As fireworks began to fill the sky, Nagito felt the year close. He had met Hinata in the spring and now it was at least half a year since he had known him. Hinata wasn’t leaving him and he had brought so much into his life. Hinata had given him the indulgence of living without destroying things. Nagito didn’t know how to repay him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hinata was close, “You’re crying.”

“I’m… I’m just…” Nagito wished he had the courage to tell Hinata all the things swirling in his mind. “I’m happy I met you.”

He waited for Hinata to tease him, perhaps say something about how he wanted him to leave the first time they met. Instead Hinata reached over and touched Nagito’s hands, leaning in closer.

“Say, they say for the new year we should make a resolution. I think it can be anything so long as we try to improve ourselves.”

Improve themselves? Nagito wondered what he’d say, what Hinata would say.

“And I’m not too sure what I want as a resolution, but I do know one thing.”

Suddenly Nagito felt extremely warm, his mind shutting down. Hinata was closer to him. Fireworks were going off in the background, but all Nagito could see and hear was Hinata.

“They also talk about new years kisses.” Hinata whispered, “Komaeda… may I kiss you?”

He didn’t need to ask. Nagito had sunken completely in indulgence. He was drowning, consumed by it, but he didn’t care. His lips were on Hinata’s and they were kissing, warm, tender, and desperate, emotions swirling and pouring into each other. Nagito pressed deeper and wanted more of Hinata inside of him. He had never felt so whole in his entire existence.

When they parted, Hinata looked flushed. His lips were swollen and his eyes glazed over. He touched his lips and smiled.

“May I… also call you Nagito?” He asked.

“Only if I can call you Hajime.” Nagito replied.

~

They left that night, hand in hand, back to the castle. Nagito was glowing and when they got inside they pressed against each other and kissed again, hands roaming, hearts beating together. Nagito wanted it all. He wanted Hinata and he wanted it to last. They’d go at their own paces, never pushing another too far. It was perfect, warm, and Nagito wanted it all.

He never came up with a resolution, but he didn’t feel like he had to. His heart was full and he was completely whole. As they drifted off asleep, Nagito’s brain reminded him that the truth about his existence wasn’t told and he should come clean to Hinata.

Instead he just drifted off to sleep, ignoring the voice. Indulgence had completely over taken him.

~

Being a… thing was new and a bit scary. Nagito woke up the next day unsure if the night before had actually happened or if he had just dreamed it. The movement of Hinata in his arms confirmed reality. Nagito smiled to himself and curled closer to Hinata, breathing in his warmth for a little longer, before they had to get up and do work.

Hinata. In his arms. Nagito didn’t want to move. The reality hadn’t sunk fully in and he wasn’t sure if it ever would. One wrong move and the entire scene would shatter like panes of ice falling onto jagged rocks. Everything was carefully balanced and Nagito was acutely aware. He shouldn’t be doing this with Hinata. He should try to distance himself. Except it was too late. He knew it. All he could do, was hold onto Hinata and never let him know about his Unluckiness.

“Nagito?” Hinata’s voice was soft.

“Good morning Hajime.” Nagito snapped his mind away from the worries.

“Come here.” Hinata tugged Nagito closer so they could lightly kiss, “Good morning to you too.”

Warmth tingled in Nagito’s cheeks. He kissed Hinata again, lightly. Soon they were a soft mess of snuggles and hugs. Closing his eyes, Nagito vowed to not let anything get in the way of their happiness.

“Say…” Hinata suddenly said, “I was thinking of our new years resolution…”

Oh… “The thing we’re supposed to make to improve ourselves?” Nagito asked. “I have no clue what I should do.” He laughed, “You?”

Hinata opened his mouth before shutting it and opening it again. “I… no sorry I don’t.” He gave a sheepish shrug, “Sorry for bringing it up. Not everyone needs to do one. It’s just a tradition.”

Oh… “That’s fine.” Nagito assured. “Maybe… my resolution should involve demanding more hugs.”

Hinata laughed, “I can do that.”

~

Things settled, relationship aside, they still had things to do. The library was not done, but they had cleaned the entire first row and were half way done the second row. The carpet inside was cleaned along with the chairs months ago. The fireplace was also cleaned out and stacks of wood sat at the side. It was slowly becoming Nagito’s favourite place to hang out, to relax in. He never went in without Hinata and he worried that Hinata would notice, but he never said anything. Many times, Nagito found himself on a couch with Hinata, a stack of books in front of them as they read to each other, usually in the evenings.

“What did you pick this time?” Nagito asked as they settled down.

“It’s a story of legends.” Hinata flipped the book open, “Like of gods and goddesses, Divine Dragons, and sea monsters.” He smiled, “I love stories like these.”

Nagito bit his lip. Stories, huh? “Right…” He mumbled before he focused. Who cared? Hinata wanted to read them, so they would. There was no harm. “Sorry, it’s been a long day. Let’s start.” He tried again.

Hinata nodded and began to read a story. Everything was fine until they got to the story on Divine Dragons. Nagito shifted, knowing the reality of the beings. Reading a story about them was slightly bizarre.

“Do you think they are real?” Hinata asked when the finished the tale, “The Divine Dragons, I mean.”

“Uh…” Nagito’s words had left him, “I think so.” He ended up saying.

“Me too.” Hinata touched the book’s cover. “Me too.”

~

When the first touch of spring hit the air, Hinata went to the village and returned with a bouquet of gorgeous red carnations and white roses. Nagito’s face burned at the gift, but as he accepted it, his heart soared.

(Especially with Hinata kissing him as he gave the flowers. A voice in the back of his mind reminded Nagito of his Unluckiness. Nagito smothered that voice as best as he could.)

~

Spring came around once again and Nagito woke to Hinata curled around him in their bed. He smiled. Their bed. He sat up and stroked Hinata’s arm, before getting out of bed. They had a long day ahead of them with tending to the plants. Then they had some repairs to do. It was Hinata’s suggestion that they start to repair the entire castle, fixing it up.

“After all, just because we’re the only ones who live here doesn’t mean we can’t have a nice castle.” Hinata had said.

Focusing on making breakfast, Nagito didn’t flinch when Hinata woke and tumbled over, hugging him from behind.

“Good morning.” Hinata pressed a sleepy kiss to Nagito’s neck.

“Morning Hajime.” Nagito greeted, “Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Thanks.” Hinata slowly moved off Nagito, “Need any help?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Silence and shuffling as Hinata was probably going to make the bed, but instead he suddenly spoke his voice quiet.

“Say… I was thinking…” Hinata slowly said, “About that resolution…”

“For the new year?” Nagito asked.

“I have decided to…” Hinata’s voice cut off, “I want to be…”

The kettle decided to go off, loudly whistling. Nagito almost dropped the knife he was using to cut the bread. Hinata’s cut off sentence was lingering in the air and Nagito wasn’t sure if he could bring it up again. Breakfast was almost ready and if they ate and went out to work Nagito was sure they wouldn’t talk about it again naturally unless one of them brought it up. Did he have to do it? Nagito’s tongue felt heavy and he tried to think of the words to use.

“I uh…” Hinata stood up, “I forgot the tea leaves. I’ll be back.”

Great and now he was gone. Nagito didn’t even have the strength to stop him. He just numbly nodded and watched Hinata slip out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Nagito carefully moved away from the bread. He hadn’t worried over causing things to rot in such a long time, but that didn’t mean Nagito could stop being careful. All he could do while he waited for Hinata was sit and be still. Idly Nagito twisted his hands into his pants. He hadn’t felt this useless in a while. Perhaps he could go find Hinata and help out…

A loud knock on the window jolted his mind. Nagito nearly felt his heart stumbled and twist out of his chest as he whipped around. A middle-aged man was leaving heavily against the window. He looked tired and injured, though there wasn’t any blood in sight from where Nagito was standing. The last person to come around the area was Hinata and that was about a year ago. Still, even if the man was dangerous, Nagito could handle himself. Even if the man tried to attack, with Hinata gone, Nagito’s presence would make him feel sick. With the man already injured he wouldn’t notice some extra queasiness. Slowly Nagito opened the window.

“Hello?” Nagito carefully kept his grip on the knife he had been using for breakfast prep. Just in case.

“I-I’m sorry.” The traveller was a middle-aged man, “I was just hiking when I slipped and then…”

He looked up and at Nagito. His eyes widened and he stumbled back. Nagito felt his stomach churn. He hid the knife under the window frame and leaned a little closer.

“Sir?” He tried softly.

“Y-You…” The man looked pale under the bright sun, “you’re that… cursed monster.”

Great. So much for not being noticed. Nagito wished he had just waited for Hinata to arrive, but it was too late now. “You’re hurt.” Nagito tried to change the conversation.

The man was having none of that. “Stay away from me!” He backed up, a noticeable limp in his gait. “I know what you are, you’re the one who is Unlucky, who takes away the luck, who causes death and decay all around. You’re a curse! A plague on this world!”

“But… I…” Nagito hadn’t heard words like this in a while. They hurt more than they should have. “I’m…”

“I don’t care if the Divine Dragons sent you to balance this world out. They should just take you back. Or better yet you should off yourself.” The man continued, hobbling away, “Go burn in hell!” He yelled.

Nagito felt his legs wobble underneath his body. The day suddenly felt cold and unreal. His mind raced, feeling like the counter was just a terrible nightmare he had conjured up, except the metal handle of the knife felt too heavy in his hands. Nagito tried to suck in a breath and compose himself. Hopefully Hinata hadn’t come back and heard any of that. He just had to act normal and be his usual self and…

Nagito turned and the world crumbled at his feet. Hinata was standing there, frozen in the doorway.

A long beat of silence filled the room before Nagito reacted. If Hinata wasn’t going to say or do anything he might as well be the one to make the choice. He knew it looked ridiculous, but he wasn’t going to try and pass Hinata through the doorway. What if Hinata became violent? His only option was the window.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asked the moment Nagito hooked a leg over the ledge of the frame.

“Leaving. Obviously.” Nagito found himself strangely calm. “I’m…” He paused. His heart burned, ached, ripped in his chest. “I’m sorry I never told you. I just… with you I never…” He cut himself off. Excuses weren’t good.

“Wait, please.” Hinata’s voice came out loud, “I… just… wait. I…” He rushed forward, “Remember New Years?”

That again? The sentence from before was still lingering unfulfilled in the air. Nagito had almost forgotten about it due to the man who showed up, but now it came back full force. It was enough to pause Nagito in a blanket of curiosity and dread.

“I… I thought of this months ago… but I never had the strength to bring it up or even hint that I wanted to bring something up.” Hinata was speaking quickly. “But remember when I said New Years also has a tradition of resolutions?”

He did. Nagito remembered that from months ago. He had never made one. Did this mean Hinata had?

“I resolved to be truthful, honest. Except… I wasn’t. I wasn’t strong enough to bring it up.” Hinata sucked a breath in, “Until now. I… I knew about you and your Unluckiness.”

It felt like an axe had fallen. Nagito stared at Hinata, who was fidgeting and squirming under the gaze. His face was pale and he looked clammy, but Hinata’s voice grew in strength.

“When I first arrived, last year, it wasn’t accidental. I left my town. I had heard about someone who is Unlucky, who sucks luckiness out of the land and out of people and animals.”

“So, what?” Nagito’s heart stung, “You wanted to meet me and see if I’m really a freak?”

“What? No!” Hinata gaped, “I… I was hoping your unluckiness could fill me.”

He wanted… what?

“You know by now that whenever I’m in the room you don’t destroy things or make me feel sick.” Hinata kept speaking, “I tested you out that day in the root cellar. I was so curious if the truth would come out there and then I’d have the courage to tell you my secret. It didn’t and I was a coward.”

Hinata paused before he continued.

“I can’t experience luck. Or rather, I just consume all luck, but I’m never lucky myself. People aren’t sick around me, nor do I destroy things. They just… don’t experience luck. They hated it. So… I left. I thought maybe you’d fill me with unluckiness so I stopped consuming luck. But it didn’t happen. I found that honey sickle plant accidentally. I found our first breakfast accidentally too. Originally, I was going to leave, like you asked me but… you didn’t. I figured it was because you were curious to why your Unluckiness wasn’t present. It is; I just suck it away. But you know that already.”

Nagito stared at Hinata. This… was too good to be true. If he hadn’t experienced it for a year personally he’d never believe Hinata, but he had. He swallowed and slowly unhooked his leg from the window sill.

“So… when we kissed.” Nagito had to clarify. (Deep down his heart protested. He knew the answer already.)

“I mean it. With all my heart.” Hinata assured, “I like you Nagito. I like you a ton. I don’t want to leave and I don’t want you to leave either. I’m sorry I never came clean earlier. I always meant to and…”

Nagito had heard enough. He crossed the room and hugged Hinata tightly, pinning his arms to his side. Sunlight danced in the room and made everything feel bathed in light and warmth.

“I… I like you too.” Nagito told Hinata, “I also didn’t have strength to tell you the truth about my Unluckiness…”

“So, we were both fools, for lying?” Hinata asked before he laughed, “Makes sense.”

Nagito’s heart and mind were light. “No leaving?”

“No. You?”

“Never.” Nagito told him.

~

Later, a bit into summer, Hinata gifted Nagito some hydrangeas and white lilies. Nagito crushed the bouquet between them as they kissed in the field.

Nothing decayed under his feet.

Nagito smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Anemone: means forsaken, fading hope
> 
> Hyacinth (purple): means forgiveness, repent
> 
> Dandelions: means gentle flirtation and young love
> 
> Violets (white): means let's take a chance
> 
> Carnations (mauve): means: dreaming of fantasy
> 
> Floating: I just shamelessly used my knowledge as a former lifeguard and swimming instructor for this entire section.
> 
> Honey suckle: means bonds of love and friendship
> 
> Sharing Heat: I fall for this trope a ton. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Carnations (red): means my heart aches for you
> 
> Rose (white): means young love and innocence
> 
> Hydrangeas: (my favourite flower) means heartfelt gratitude and thankfulness
> 
> Lilies (white): means it's heavenly to be with you. Also can mean purity and majesty


End file.
